Fly Away With Me
by Caroline LuveD
Summary: As Bella plans to marry Edward her world becomes very complicated. Who will marry who, and who will survive the new battles approaching!


"Fly Away With Me"

By Caroline

A Fan Fiction that picks up where Eclipse ends

I am not associated with Stephenie Meyer, she has not approved or reviewed this material. This was written by a fan of the Twilight Series and has in no way been copied. I do not own the characters in the story, and nor do I plan on. Original Twilight Series was written by Stephenie Meyer

**CHAPTER 1: With or Without You**

"_I have to stop it, I can't let this happen_."

"_She isn't for you, you have to let her go"_. Sam's thoughts were strong and dictating, he had been such a comfort to me in the past. Leading the way he has, but I am growing tired of him telling me what to do. I know I need to let Bella go. I know that she isn't mine, but I love her and how can I walk away from love? How can I let Bella become prey to that bloodsucker? She will marry him, and then he will kill her.

"_It's her choice Jacob, there is nothing you can do"._

"_Bull! Now get out of my head". _Quill is my brother but sometimes I want to rip his face off.

"_We wish we could, I am so sick of caring about Isabella Swan!" _Leah's condescending thoughts always upset me. It was hard enough having the guys hear my thoughts, but with Leah constantly reminding us that she is there with all her female thoughts. She causes me to have a sexual identity crisis.

I decided to stop running, if they weren't going to leave me alone to run off my anger then I was going to walk off my depression.

"Finally some quiet." I was finally alone, alone with my own thoughts. In wolf form I feel guilty for destroying Emily's face due to the rage I couldn't control, guilt for breaking Leah's heart, undying love for a 2year old, and then of course there is longing for Sam. All these thoughts become overwhelming, almost torturous, and they aren't even my own. But as a human, I am alone with my anger at the leeches for stealing Bella, devastated over her not choosing me, and terrified that he is going to kill her. It is especially dark tonight. The moon that shone above was barely a sliver of light. The waves crashed on the jagged rocks below. I stood on the cliff and contemplated for a brief moment throwing myself off. Only it would do me no good, I would just have to drag my wet body out onto the shore. Was there really nothing I could do to end this misery? No! I wasn't going to just sit back and watch her destroy her life. She loves me, she said it, she saw our life together, our family. She could never have that with him. She would have to die just to be with him. I am not going to let her die! I phased back to hatch a plan with my brothers. They were either going to be with me, or against me.

**CHAPTER 2: The Pack and the Plan**

"You have seriously lost your mind." Quill stated sitting on my couch, busy shoveling a bag of chips in his mouth. I paced back and forth concentrating on all the details. "Do you really think the others will be with you? Jacob you are going to start a war. Think of the treaty."

"I broke the treaty at the beach when I was 15." I snapped at him. I stopped to take some long calming breaths, there was no reason to lose control in my living room.

"Well I don't think that really counts." Embry said between handfuls of corn chips.

"Sam already said that you are supposed to stay out of it." Quill injected.

"And Sam isn't supposed to be the leader of this pack remember? Or did everyone forget that I am the true leader?" I focused my eyes sternly on them. They both stopped chewing long enough to gasp at how serious I was.

"Sam is the oldest, the first of this generation, he is our leader."

"Well maybe it's about time we had a change in ranks!" I stated storming out of the house.

"He isn't serious is he?" Embry asked nervously looking at Quill

"Actually I think he is. And I don't think this is going to go over well."

"What do we do?" Embry questioned.

"I think we have to pick a side. I like Bella and I don't want her manipulated by those leeches anymore then Jacob does. I would fight by his side if he had imprinted on her. Can we really turn our back on the others over someone he isn't meant to be with?", puzzled Quill asked Embry.

"I am fighting with Jacob! For Jacob, for Charlie, and for Bella!" Embry stood and walked out.

I paced in my workshop. It was an unusually warm day in Forks. The sun shone through the muck covered windows of my tiny space. I sat on an overturned bucket, I bent my elbows on my knees and cradled my face with my hands when I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't need to look up to realize that Embry and Quill had abandoned their junk food.

"We will fight with you." Embry stated matter-of-factly.

I raised my head and looked at them suspiciously. "You are both willing to take on Sam and anyone else that stands in our way to save Bella? For me?"

Quill walked over and grabbed a bucket, he flipped it over and sat in front of me. His eyes very serious, "We are doing this for Bella and Charlie. We are all brothers, and as much as I don't want to go against any of my brothers, this is what is right. The bloodsuckers have crossed the line by taking a human, by taking and manipulating Bella." Quill stated as Embry joined us sitting on a third bucket.

"I am sure if we took on the bloodsuckers then the entire pack would join us." Embry stuck his fist straight out, "Let's put an end to this once and for all." Quill nodded and touched his fist to Embry's. Finally I felt my troubles lifting off my shoulders. A wicked smile formed on my face as I stuck my fist into the circle.

We stood, each of us towered over an average sized man. We could be very intimidating the three of us, walking unified on a mission. I phased to call a meeting on the cliffs. Embry and Quill phased and we ran. Each of us trying very hard to contain our thoughts and emotions. It was important that we didn't divulge our plan too soon. We stood on top of the cliffs and waited. In wolf form, and through our mental communication, we will conduct our meeting. It wasn't going to be safe for us to be in any other form for this conversation. This wasn't going to end well, someone might lose a few patches fur tonight.

"_Jacob what the hell is going on and why are the three of you singing row, row, row your boat?" _Leah asked angrily when she arrived. I ignored her, if I hadn't had so much respect for her father I would truly hate her.

"_Ok Jacob we are all here, what is this about?"_ Sam asked

"_I want to go after Bella."_ I stated looking at each shade of wolf. We were a large pack, but we all looked very different, big, small, dark in color, and some light. As a group we were fearful to see. I had often wondered what someone would say if they happened to get lost, take a wrong turn and come face to face with our pack.

"_WHAT?" _Paul asked, his large eyes growing with anger. Paul's temper was the worst of us all.

"_I said I want to go after Bella." _I repeated calmly in my head.

"_You do realize this will cause a war? I can't let that happen!" _Sam interjected.

"_Sam, I don't mean to disrespect you, but I don't care what you believe you can or can't LET happen."_ I stated bluntly, a roaring sound of angry growls irrupted around us.

"_I will not let you endanger the pack or the community because you can't grow up and accept the fact that SHE doesn't want you". _Sam was up front now. He was staring me in the face. He was obviously trying to intimidate me, but I am not going to back down about this.

"_I AM going to go after Bella. I no doubt will end up fighting bloodsuckers. You are either with me or against me."_

"_I am the leader of this pack."_

"_You seem to forget one important fact." _I stated Dryly. "_I am the true leader of this pack. You may be older but I AM the true leader. I stayed by your side, and behind you for long enough. I am going after Bella, and I am taking a few leeches out at the same time."_

The pack circled now. Sam and I in the middle, Quill and Embry on either side of me, and Paul, Jared, Leah, all surrounding Sam, facing me.

"_Is this how it is going to be Jacob? Is this what you want? Control over the pack?"_ Sam asked me his eyes lightening in response.

"_I want to lead this mission. I have no interest in being the pack leader. They can either fight with me and take out the Cullens, and any other bloodsucker that gets involved or they can fight against me and I WILL have no choice but to become the pack leader and force them to fight."_

"_You aren't forcing anyone!!" _Paul yelled. He roared back and leapt forward. Quill caught him in midair, Embry joined the brawl neutralizing Paul.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Sam yelled. "_We are brothers, not enemies." _He stated, walking around the circle looking each of us in the eye._ "We can not be a successful pack if we keep fighting each other. We stick together. We will save Bella, we will keep Chief Swan's daughter safe and in return we instill the safety of our people, and this community. Jacob what is your plan?"_

**Chapter 3: Unwelcome Visions**

As much as I tried not to listen, I couldn't help every now and then listening to their thoughts as they planned our wedding. Colors, fabrics, designers, Alice is really pushing it. I didn't have to go up there to know the look on my beautiful Bella's face. The wrinkled brow, the head resting on the elbow, the annoyed expression she tries so hard to hide. I sighed, this was the girl that loved me, the one I was willing to spend the next few centuries with. Our time together was going to be limitless. I only wish she could stay human. I want to wake up everyday and smell her blood flowing, listen to her heart race every time I touch her, smell the soft scent of flowers that emanates from her skin. I want to wake up and see her another day older. Everyday I think about how I am so very wrong for her. This tender, delicate girl, could never be a monster. Her heart is so pure, so selfless, so truly unconditionally caring. And I am going to take all of these very human qualities away from her, it is what she wants. The thought of her changing was enough to torment my damned soul. I am glad at moments like this that I am the only one that can read thoughts.

Sensing my sudden change in mood, Jasper felt the need to distract me. "What is your problem?" he asked throwing a pillow at me. I smirked and leapt across the room knocking him off the arm chair. We laid on the floor laughing. "Seriously what is your problem, one moment you are happy and the next you are stressed, nervous, gloomy, and down right depressing, it's starting to mess with my mind."

"Just thinking." I added standing up, I reached my hand down, being brotherly, to assist him up. Emmett looked up then from the television.

"You know I have been doing some thinking myself." He smiled wickedly at me.

"No!" I replied

"Oh yes." Emmett stated with a roar of a laugh.

"Do you mind sharing the conversation with those of us in the room that can't read minds?" Jasper asked.

Emmett walked over to Jasper and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "What in the world are we going to do for this man's bachelor party?"

"Aren't we too old for such antics?" I asked hoping to change the subject I walked over to the wall of DVD's. "We should watch a movie."

"Stop changing the subject." Emmett stated. "Hollywood Blvd? The French Quarter maybe? New York City? Or perhaps.." he stopped and his eyes grew wide.

"No." I laughed," Absolutely not!"

"OH yes."

"One would think after a few decades I would get used to being out of the loop." Jasper said rolling his eyes. Just then the door flew open, I didn't need to look knowing who it was, her thoughts angrily screamed at me.

"Don't yell at me I didn't think of it." I held up my hands in defense casually pointing. Alice was quickly in front of me. She turned to face Emmett and glided over angrily.

"Emmett! There is no way you are taking Jasper an Edward to Las Vegas."

"Oh come on Alice it will be fun. We wont get into trouble."

"No, no.. I.. I" She started to huff, it was amusing watching her pixie like self confronting the bear that is Emmett, "I don't like it! Show girls? Really Emmett?"

"Alice are you a little jealous?" Emmett smirked. I stepped back, knowing she was about to explode. But instead I started to laugh, Alice had an evil streak in her she was about to unleash it on poor, unexpecting Emmett.

"Fine." she stated dryly as she slowly started to walk to the door, "But I am telling Rosalie." And she was gone.

"Alice no!" he yelled, he disappeared and I couldn't control my bouts of laughter.

"What did I miss?" Bella said leaning against the door.

"I am going to go watch the chaos." Jasper stated smiling as he left Bella and I alone.

I was at her side before she could blink, I snaked my arms around her waist. Her heart started to race as her brown eyes stared intently into my own. I reached up and slowly brushed the hair that fell over her right eye back. I could smell the blood rushing to her face as I leaned closer, trying very hard to be gentle and pressed my lips to her warm skin. Was I ever going to get over how amazing she felt in my arms?

"I know what I missed." I stated. I bent my right arm down and placed it under her knees, pulling her up to my chest I moved swiftly up the stairs and into my bedroom. I placed her delicately on my bed lingering over her looking down at this beautiful perfect… human. I was in love with a human. That thought still shocked me. But there was no other for me, this I knew, despite what she was she was my heart, forever.

"Remind me to thank whoever made Alice run out of the room." she stated lifting her face to touch her lips to my own once again. Her hands moved slowly up and down his cold marble like chest. This Greek God is going to be my husband. _Ick_, I thought to myself. The word husband still bothered me. I want to spend a millennium with Edward, but I can't bring myself to say I am going to be his wi.. his Wif… yeah I still can't. He lingered over me, brushing his nose on my collar bone, his cheek brushed my neck and jaw. I could see his eyes closed, inhaling. I lifted my free leg and placed it around his thigh, clinging tightly to his back, trying desperately to dig my nails into his hard flesh. And then I was alone. He was across the room looking at me with wide eyes. I sat up annoyed for a moment. How many times is he going to run from me? I thought to myself. Am I going to have to wait until I am a vampire to feel his kisses deepen? He holds back so much.

"Just a moment." he stated, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I sat up determined to get his attention again. With his eyes closed I took the opportunity. I removed my shirt and flung it across the room at him. Instantly he jumped when it hit him. He held it to his face, closing his eyes inhaling the tiny fabric. He pulled his head up very slowly, refusing to open his eyes.

"If you don't look at me I am going to throw something else at you." I called to him.

"Bella why do you keep testing me?" I asked her. She had no idea how much strength it took me every moment of everyday to resist the urge to hurt her. I opened my eyes and took in the site of her. She was sat up on my bed, the bed I bought for her, shirtless. She was wearing a dainty blue laced bra and jeans. She got up on her knees, sat back on them and reached behind her back. _Oh dear god no_. I thought dropping her shirt, as I swiftly crossed the room onto the bed. I grabbed her hands and brought them around my neck. "Bella don't." I pleaded.

"Edward we will be married in two months. You can't keep holding back forever."

She is right, but I am so afraid of hurting her. She doesn't realize how easily I could kill her, accidentally.

"Now Edward, please." she pleaded.

"Wait right here." I stated running to the door, "I need to ask Alice something." I felt terrible leaving her like this, but I needed to know.

"Edward." she called as I ran out of the room down the stairs.

I found Alice sitting on Jasper's lap watching Emmett and Rosalie argue. "Alice, may I speak to you out here for a moment please?" I asked quietly.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I need you to look at something for me." I asked awkwardly. I closed my eyes and decided that I was going to go upstairs and make love to Bella.

"Oh my, Edward, why would you make me watch this?" She backed against the wall.

"Alice please, just please, I need to know." I saw her vision, the lust, the love. I watched Bella say my name in my ear driven by pure ecstasy, shivering from my cold hands touching her naked body. Her body molding beautifully with mine. I could hear her breath becoming more rapid, feel her heartbeat increase.

"Edward, stop it. Do you have any idea how terrible this is for me to see?"

"Alice wait." I pleaded, holding her arms, I clenched my eyes closed tighter as the answer began to form in her mind.

"Oh my Edward." she said in shock. I turned my head from her avoiding her eyes, and started to walk away. I stopped on the bottom step.

"I am sorry you had to see that Alice." I said shamefully.

"Edward", she started, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will work out you'll see". I walked away back up to my room slowly. To Bella, who awaited me, hoping she had put her clothes back on. I lingered at the door for a moment before opening it. I didn't even look at her, too embarrassed from what I had seen in Alice's vision. I shut the door and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Edward?" she questioned, I could hear the sheets ruffle as she moved across the bed. Her arm snaked around my waist, under my shirt and rested on my chest, the other around my neck and down my collar. She embraced me as strong as her weak arms could. I felt her warm lips on my neck. She rubbed her warm hand on my chest, kissing along my neck. I didn't know what to say to her. She suddenly froze. "What happened?"

I removed her hands from under my shirt and held them embracing in her hug. "We can't do this Bella."

"What?" She asked, attempting to back away from me. I turned to face her, but I couldn't let my eyes meet hers. "What happened?"

"I went to Alice, I needed to know if it was safe."

My eyes grew large, "What? Edward how could you do that? How am I going to look Alice in the face again? What did she see?" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"It was beautiful at first." There was such sadness in his voice, his eyes still looked down. I placed a hand under his chin and he allowed me to lift his face, his eyes were closed. "It was absolutely beautiful, YOU were beautiful. Then it.. I.." he couldn't continue and I knew.

"You won't hurt me Edward." I tried to ease him. He opened his eyes, If I hadn't known any better I would swear he would have been crying.

"Yes I will."

"Wasn't it you who said that Alice's visions weren't set in stone?" I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Aren't you the one that said you would never bet against Alice?" He said to me. It was that moment I wanted to crawl into a hole. I was very aware at that moment that my shirt was still across the room on the floor.

"Is it hopeless then?" I asked him sadly.

"For now." I stated. I was never more aware of our differences then at this very moment. Watching Alice's vision disturbed me on so many levels. If I could sleep, then tonight I would be having nightmares. How long was I going to have these terrible images in my head? I wanted desperately to concentrate on how Bella looked naked in my arms, her ragged breath and pulsating heart, but my thoughts were clouded with what would happen next.

I could tell he was disturbed by what happened. "Edward." I said softly from across the room putting my shirt back on. "It's ok." he hadn't moved. What did he see? Did he see himself hurting me? Over time I could heal. Was that what was upsetting him so much? I crossed the room and sat beside him again. He looked so sad. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I entwined my fingers into his hair and placed my forehead on his. He was perfectly beautiful, abruptly he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. My chest crushing against the cold stone that was his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so so very sorry."

"It's ok Edward." I tried to comfort him.

"No it's not. You didn't see what happened. I wish I could take back what I saw. It was unbearable to watch."

"What happened?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but I had to ask.

"I came back in here, we were making love, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was more happy then I could have ever imagined. Listening to your voice, feeling your warm skin." he paused, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach growing listening to his tale of us; imagining his perfect rock hard body entwined with my own. "And then it was over. I saw the color drain from your face instantly."

"You killed me?" I shuddered and fell to the bed, he was by the window now looking out.

"Yes. I snapped your neck in a moment of passion." Thankfully his back was to me, he couldn't see my look of shock, of horror.

I couldn't look at her, I couldn't bare to see the look of fear in her eyes. I am a monster and this might be the first time she actually realizes it. It would be over now. She would realize that she couldn't be with me, that I could never give her the life she deserves. "Say something Bella." I said quietly, my back still to her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know what you are thinking."

"I am thinking of how hard that must have been for you to see."

"What?" I almost screamed, I was back on the bed in a flash. "Hard for me? Bella do you realize that I killed you? And how quick and easy it was?"

"Yes, I understand that."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?" How can she be ok with this?

"Well of course it bothers me, I don't want to be dead, but I can't even imagine what you are going through. If I had seen you die, I, I." She was stuttering now, "Well, I don't know what I would do."

I laughed instantly at her. I couldn't help it. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"What?"

"I tell you that I kill you, that you are dead, lifeless in my arms and all you can do is feel bad for me for seeing it? I swear there is something wrong with you." I kissed her, still unable to shake the vision that now haunted me. There was a knock at the door. "Come in Alice." I called. She looked upset.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh Bella." She said running to me. She pushed Edward aside to hug me.

"Alice." I coughed, "I can't breath."

"Oh right, sorry. I couldn't help it."

"It's ok Alice, Edward told me."

"Don't be upset with him Bella." she stated looking across the bed at Edward, "You are going to be fine now." I smiled at her, "But if we don't get a move on then we will never have this wedding planned. We only have two months and we still don't have the perfect menu. I'm sorry Bella but I don't know what humans like to eat."

"Go on ladies, finish planning my future." Edward said kissing me on the forehead. I leaned in for a kiss. He obliged, firmly placing his cold lips against mine.

"That is better." I smiled at him. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room with ease. I looked at Edward waiting for him to object and scowled when he did nothing but lay down. I can't believe they expected me to plan this wedding after what just happened.

"Come on Bella, this will take our minds off things. And, we need to get it done." She stated blankly as she sat me down at the table. "Now Bella, this is important and I want you to take your time with the answer. Do you want white twinkle lights with pink roses or pink twinkle lights with white roses?"

I sighed and threw my forehead down on the table.

**CHAPTER 4: Twas the Night Before**

Tomorrow is the day. It's been two months and tomorrow I am exposing the Cullens for what they really are. They will have no choice but to fight or leave. Once the truth is out they wont be able to come back. People will tell their story for generations to come. Bella is going to be furious with me, she might even hate me for a while. But eventually she will come around. She has to see that this is the right thing to do. How can she have a life with that thing? How can she kiss a creature made of cold rock, when there is one right here made of soft warm, very warm flesh? I have to keep reminding myself that she doesn't have to choose me, that this mission is for her safety. I love Bella, more then anything, but maybe the guys are right and she isn't what is right for me. I mean if she was the woman I was meant to be with then why haven't I imprinted on her yet? How long do I have to wait before I imprint? Who have I waited for if not for Bella? The thought of loving someone besides Bella seemed odd and even ridiculous to me.

"Do you know how dangerous this could be?" My father stated bringing me out of my daze.

"Yes, a battle is always dangerous."

"No Jake I mean do you realize that any of you could phase and hurt a human just as easily as one of them could turn and attack a human. Why does it have to be such a pubic place?"

"Because I want to expose them as bloodsuckers before I attack them. Once they are exposed and I phase the place should empty in fear fairly quickly."

"You keep your distance from everyone while they flee. You stay as calm as you can and wait till the place is empty. If you phase with everyone there you expose us too. You know he isn't going to let Bella go without a fight."

"That is what I am counting on." I stated with a smile on my face. There would be nothing I wanted more then to rip him apart so he would never again be able to charm another human. Would Bella be able to forgive me if I killed him? Or would I have to let him live so she can live? I rubbed my chest hard, the hole that formed stung with every mention of her. When I imagine her face I feel it, her smile, those big bright eyes, that pale skin, it's almost agonizing. I feel like I am being tortured.

"And Charlie? Renee'? They aren't going to leave Bella in there with those monsters once they find out the truth."

"We have accounted for that. We have everything covered, don't worry. We have accounted for every mistake, they wont know we are coming, that leech that sees the future doesn't see us, they wont know we are there till he can hear my thoughts. And by then, it will be too late."

"Then you need to sleep, it's less then 24 hours away now, sleep for a while, and when you wake the tribe will have the feast ready for the warriors."

I took his advice and went to my closet sized room that I barely fit in anymore. I laid on my single sized bed my arms and legs draping over the edges to the floor. I really need to get my own place, this must look extremely odd.

"Bella sleep" he spoke softly into my ear. "Tomorrow is a big day, and I don't want my bride having bags under her eyes.

"Don't leave, I don't know if I can sleep without you." I pleaded, it was the truth. I couldn't remember a night he hadn't spent by my side. Could I even fall asleep without his lullaby to calm me? How was I ever going to get to sleep knowing what tomorrow was.

"I have to go. Don't you know that the groom can't see the bride before the wedding?"

"Edward I'm scared." I confessed waiting for his expression. His forehead creased slightly and then smoothed out.

He smiled, "What are you afraid of?"

"Alice has me in this ridiculous pair of heels, this dress, and you don't even want to know what she is putting on my head. Everyone is going to be staring at me, and I know, I just know I am going to trip and fall."

He snickered and then composed himself, "Bella do you want to marry me?"

"Edward I want to spend eternity with you."

"That isn't what I asked you." He stated coldly.

I looked into his eyes and knew my answer. As much as I detested the idea of marriage, it's what he wanted, it was something he needed, and I would do anything to make him happy. "Yes Edward, more then anything."

"Then trip and fall a hundred times, crawl if you have to, just make it to the alter". He smiled and pressed his cold lips to my forehead. "I love you, and tomorrow my life will finally begin. It's like the past 80 years never existed. Like I was just taking up space until you showed up."

"Edward." I started

"Let me finish, these are the vows I want to say to you tomorrow."

"What?! I thought we weren't writing out vows." I shot up in bed. I was going to freak. Had he written vows? I didn't write anything, this was going to be terrible. His sweet words and my manufactured vows given to me by Emmett. How could he do this to me?

"Relax, we are doing it your way. But I couldn't help but write them as I watched you sleep over the past few months. I was going to wait till after the wedding to tell you, but I can't, I have to tell you now. So lay back down and be quiet and just listen." he said pushing me back onto the bed.

"How romantic." I grinned, "Are you sure you don't want to use some rope to hold in me in place before you continue?"

"Don't tempt me. Now I have to start all over again. I love you, and tomorrow my life will finally begin. For the past 80 years I feel like I have done nothing but take up space, like my life had no meaning. Then you stumbled in, and I mean stumbled. I needed to have you when you tripped into Biology, I thirsted for you more then I have ever thirsted before. I still thirst for you everyday, every hour, and every minute, but now it's a longing. I long to be everything you need in life, I long to be everything you hope for, and give you everything you want. I never want to be parted from you. I want to spend the next eternity or two or three with you. To watch you glitter in the sun, watch you grow and mature in a way no other human will ever know. Isabella Swan, you are making me the happiest man alive. After tomorrow Bella Cullen will be my eternity. I am vowing to devote every waking moment to making Bella Cullen feel how important she is to me, and how she has finally made me feel whole. You are my life, I am nothing without you. Marry me again in fifty years?"

He pressed his cold lips to mine and wiped away the tears that were spilling out of my eyes. "You know I will. Over and over again." How could I not? He wasn't just beautiful, he was so warm, caring, loving, and he wanted me. Me, goofy, nothing me. How in my lifetime am I going to ever pay him back for loving me? It seems impossible, but I will make it my mission to let him know everyday how much I love him.

"You better, because Alice loves planning weddings. She says we have to have at least 3."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get me started on Alice. She is driving me nuts."

"And I must go now, if I am not home soon she will have a fit. She has everyone but me decorating the yard, I'm not allowed, she wants it to be a surprise for both of us. I still can't believe how many trees Emmett and Jasper pulled out. Besides Charlie wants to kiss his little girl goodnight for the last time before she is a married woman." He grinned.

"It is so unfair that you can do that. Do you think I will have any special powers when I turn?" I could see in his eyes he still didn't like the idea of turning me, but he promised he would despite his hesitation.

He kissed me again softly, "I hope not, I would be terrible embarrassed if you knew what I was thinking every moment of everyday." He winked and ducked out the window.

"Bella?" Charlie slowly opened the door, "Are you awake?"

"Yes dad, you can come in."

Charlie opened the door, I turned the side lamp on. It illuminated the room slightly. Charlie crossed the floor and sat on the bed next to me. "Bella, I'm not sure what a father is supposed to say to his daughter the night before her wedding."

"It's ok dad, you don't have to make a big speech or anything."

"No, I do. You know I think you are far too young. I don't understand why you can't wait a few years."

I sighed

"Bella hear me out please. After you graduate college would be a perfect time."

"Dad, I am getting married tomorrow."

"I know. This is so much harder then I thought it would be. I am saying good-bye to my little girl. I thought it would be easier then this, seeing as you only came to live with me recently." He had no idea how much he was saying good-bye to. "Are you sure that he is what you want?"

"Dad I have no doubt."

"He loves you." it was a statement, not a question, but I still felt the need to respond.

"Yes he does." I smiled back.

"I can see it. Bella if he is what you want, and he is what you feel you can't live without then I will walk you down that aisle tomorrow, raise your tiny veil, and kiss you good-bye. If that is what you want."

"It wont be good-bye dad. And yes that is exactly what I want. But I need something else from you."

"What?"

"Please make sure I don't trip and fall. You have no idea what Alice is going to do to me tomorrow, those shoes should be illegal." Charlie laughed, why does everyone keep laughing? Is no one else as concerned about those shoes?

"Bella my sweet sweet little girl, as long as you don't tell anyone when I cry, I will make sure you don't fall." I sat up to hug my father. I was going to miss him when I left. I didn't realize how much until now. He kissed my hair and I laid back down. "Good night Bella"

"Good night Dad."

**  
**


End file.
